


Blue (On Hiatus)

by kristenreadsalot



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenreadsalot/pseuds/kristenreadsalot
Summary: A car crash leaves him with two broken legs.What's a Stan to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second story and this also bound to be trash.  
> But, I promise as I develop as an author I'll get better!

Stan was driving home, he was tired and it was just about a three hour drive. He had a cup of coffee earlier, but he assumes it didn't work and the next gas station was 40 miles away. He decided he'd stop on the road eventually, when he got a little more tired. About 20 minutes in he was about to pull up to a rest stop, but then he saw a truck swerwing a bit. He politely switched lanes but before he could see what was happening next everything went black.

When Stan woke up he felt imense pain radiate throughout his body. His blurry vision was becoming more clear as he saw the bright white lights. He took a deep breath in and was instantly nauseated. As his eyes focused he saw puffy, firey red hair that he recognised from anywhere- Kyle. He saw next to Kyle was a friend in a big orange parka he knew that was definetly Kenny and they were both sleeping. Stan looked up a bit, squinting seeing a man in a white trench coat there was a tag that read Dr. Adams. "Hey buddy how are holding up."

Stan responded with a sarcastic "great." The Doctor continued "Well that that's wonderful to hear!" The doctor said with a big smile. "But, on the other news Mr. Marsh you were so close to being paralyzed," Stan's eyebrow hitched up a bit. "I mean you're legs, I wasn't even sure if they would ever be able to hold any wait again." Stan looked down at this legs to see two full blue cast. He came so close to passing out but thought against it. "We don't know when you're legs will fully heal, but were looking at a couple of months, maybe two."

Stan's stomach dropped, the playoffs were in a week and he knew there was no way he'd be back in swing of things. He sighed deeply. "But, hopefully with good progress you can get these things off faster" and with that the doctor walked away. Stan sat there shocked for a couple of minutes before someone ran through- which woke Kyle and Kenny up- the room hugging and whispering to Stan, it was his mother of course. "Oh my goodness Stanley never scare me like that again!" Her face was drenched with mascara and her eyes were pretty red, he honestly felt bad.

"Oh my goodness, my baby what happened!" Sharon said as she looked at Stan's legs. Stan scrunched his eyebrows as he responded "I'm not sure." He really couldn't remember it was like a hole in his memory that was stitched up a long time ago. "Oh well, I'm just glad you're okay, I'll be right back I need to get some coffee." Stan just wanted to sleep, and maybe never wake up when Kyle broke his train of thought. Kyle looked kinda rough he had deep bags under his eyes, but still awesome otherwise. "Hey dude, how are you feeling?"

Stan was thinking on how to respond "I'm doing wonderful, life couldn't get any better" he responded with a drip of sarcasm leaving his voice. "Har, har, har good joke Stan but for real how do you feel?" Stan was thinking really hard when it came to responding to this "I feel numb ya' know, like I feel pain but I don't at the same time." Kyle pondered on this for a moment before a big fat blob of a chesnut haired boy walked in. "Stan my man, how are ya' doin'?" Cartman exclaimed while walking into the room. He looked high kind of woozy maybe he was.

"I'm doing great Cartman I couldn't feel any better!" "That's great!" Eric responded. Stan rolled his eyes. "Hey Fatass would you move I can't see Stan over your stomach!" "Hey don't talk bad about my stomach you dirty jew!" "Guys..." Kenny said. He looked riduculosly tired, like he could fall asleep mid-sentence. "Kyle c'mon let's go get some coffee we've been here for hours." Kyle nodded briefly "We'll be back soon Stan." And with that Kyle and Kenny walked out. "Well I'm hungry and I need some food." Then, Cartman proceeded to walk out.

 

Then, someone walked in black hair, leather coat, mysterious shades... the man proceeded to talk off his shades. The man had ice cold eyes that almost seemed to be looking through Stan's soul. But, then Stan realized who those eyes belonged to, a mysterious person named Craig Tucker.


	2. New Me, New You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan takes a blast in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyyss, hope you enjoy this chapter, bc I enjoyed writing it!  
> If you're wondering where Tweek is I didn't put him in this story.  
> I love him to much to let any angst come across him so yeah :).

Stan was dumbfounded, I mean he hadn't talked to Craig since highschool, and they just all in there early 20s now. He remembered that one night, before they'd probably never see each other again. It was a party at Token's the night where their new lives began. Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle had walked into the party he saw people grinding, twerking, drinking, and having fun. Cartman proceeded to walk over to the buffet of food, and indulge in the variety brownies. Kenny, Kyle, and Stan decided to go to the self-serve bar.

Kenny then asked "What do you guys want?" Kyle responded with "white wine" Stan asked for some red wine. They we're all enjoying themselves and socializing when Bebe and Red announced "Let's play never have I ever!" So, everyone continued to walk to the den and sit in a circle. Bebe said "Never have I ever drank more than three bottles in thirty minutes!" Token, Craig, Clyde, Bebe, Red, Kenny, Cartman, and Stan drank. As, the game finally came to an end, everyone was pretty buzzed and drunk. "Weee shoullld totttallyy doo thiss again!" Slurred Red. "Yeaaahh Mann!" Kenny slurred.

He then, proceeded to drag Kyle away and wink towards Stan. Stan looked around the room to survey his surroundings, realizing he did it pretty fast and lost his balance then continued to throw up. "Awww, dude that was wiccckeed cooolll!" Just around 3 A.M Kenny and Kyle decided they'd leave the party. Kyle scrunched his nose bit seeing Stan either passed out or sleeping in vomit. "He'll be fine," Kenny said "someone will take our little boy home." "If you say so..." And with that they left. At the break of dawn Stan arose, with the urge to throw up- again.

As he briefly walked to the nearest bathroom he was forced to tip-toe over countless bodies some he's never seen in his life. WHen he made he he quickly and briefly discarded what was left of yesterday. He could barely concentrate on doing that as a massive headache was consuming his body. A light knock brimmed the door, "Marsh?" Stan made some incoherent noises to let the person acknowledge he was in there. Craig opened the door and immediately thought he was going to throw up. The smell was almost unbearable as the sight. Craig drops down a glass of water, some tylenol, and a toothbrush.

"Get yourself together, Marsh we leave in 10" and walked out. Stan laid on the floor for 5 minutes until he decided his time was up. He continued to brush his teeth, drink some tylenol. And just clean himself up altogether. When he walked out he saw Craig standing with an unreadable expression. "Are we going yet?" Stan said. "I'm already leaving." Craig said in his monotoned voice. As Stan got in the car he couldn't believe how clean it was, considering his car is a mess and could use a nice spring clean. "Marsh?" "Yeah?" "Where in the world are your friends?" Stan pondered on this for a while.

Craig waved his hand in front of Stan seeing if he was still alive. Abrutly Stan responded with a "I don't know!" Craig gave Stan this questioning look before saying "Okaayy." The ride wasn't long 15 minutes at the most, but with Craig it felt like an hour.

Stan couldn't help but admire Craigs face. It was well defined, acne-free, perfect lashes, moist lips, and those eyes, those ice cold eyess anyone could get lost in were oh so perfect. "We're here." That broke Stan's train of thoughts. He looked forward to see them pull up in a driveway. "Goodluck with college Marsh, maybe you'll be in my near future." "Y-yeah maybe." And with that Stan walked towards his house rang the doorbell and went in. "Hey honey" His mother said. "Hey mom!" "Where were you mister?" Stan gulped a bit to hard. "Uhhhh.... Kyles's house with Kenny." "Mmmmm... okay." With that Stan went up the stairs and reflected on the one thing that wouldn't leave his mind. "...Maybe you'll be in my near future." He fell asleep replaying those words in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this any good?  
> I'm still trying to develop a good storyline  
> When I do I'll rewrite this.


	3. About That

"Stan, you still there?" Stan shook his head getting rid of old memories. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Craig let out a chuckle, "You were always one for zoning out." Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeah." Just then Kenny and Kyle walked in. "Hey dude! How are you feeling now?" Kyle asked. "I mean I feel better than I was a couple hours ago..." Stan responded giving a lopsided smile. "Oh, well hope you feel, better but me and Kenny have to go, the three-hour drive was hard enough." Stan waved briskly before seeing Kenny wink an uncomfortable amount of times before leaving.

"Hey, Marsh remember when I said I'd see you in my near future?" "Yeah..." Stan responded with a bit of uneasiness. "Well," Craig laughed "I didn't think I'd see you like this again." Stan laughed a bit thinking of how weird that is. "Hey... when do you-"

 

Just then the Doctor walked in "Mr. Marsh, how do you do?" Stan rolled his eyes weakly wondering how a doctor could be so happy doing such a job. "Better than before doc." Craig just sat there and stared very awkwardly placing his glasses back on. "Well you'll be set free to the real world in just a day. How does that feel?" Stan smiled at that news, he wasn't sure he could take any more of the crappy hospital food. "Enjoy you're stay Mr. Marsh!" And with that the Doctor left. "So, where are you gonna stay after you're released?" Craig inquired. "I'm not even sure, not my parents house because I not ready to deal with my dad's antics. Not Kyle and Kenny's their already taking care of Karen. Not, my condo people might flank it if they knew I was staying there. Not-" "How about my house?" Craig said with a bit to much enthusiasm.

"Ummmm…" I light blush painted Stan's face. "I mean, sure I guess." Craig's face lit up just a bit and it made Stan feel better. "Well I'll be back, poor Token's probably dealing with fatass." And with that Craig exited the room. Right then Sharon walked back in. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Stan chuckled a bit "I feel great." Sharon's face lit up "That's wonderful, but where are you going to stay and don't even think about going to you're house, I mean you can't even walk." Stan looked down at his legs "Oh, yeah... I- um- I'm staying with Craig." Sharon's face displayed confusion for a brief moment "Oh well alright. Well I have to be getting back but make sure you text me his address, I wanna see you everyday!" She said squeezing Stan's cheeks. "Will do mom!"

 

After dinner was served Stan fell asleep. At 1:00 A.M Stan woke up briefly to a obnoxious door knock. "Well Stanley, how ya' doing?" Stan rolled his eyes weakly considering he just woke up from a nap. "Wonderful, Cartman, just peachy." Cartman clapped briefly "Stanley boy can I get a picture with you?" Stan raised his eyebrow. "Why?" Cartman needed a quick excuse "Ummmm… I wanna make a go fund me page?" "Cartman I'm a quarterback that was heading off to playoffs, I don't need a page." "Uhhhh… well I do!" Stan rolled his eyes "Fine." Cartman quickly pressed the flash button and took the picture.

"Why'd did you need the flash. It's 1 in the morning." Stan deadpanned. "Just for funsies. And uh goodnight." Cartman strolled out the room feeling well accomplished. "Can't wait 'till TMZ pays me a million for this photo." Cartman smiled a bit to big that it was disturbing. Nurses stopped working just to stare at a grinch faced Cartman. Stan woke up the next day at 9:00. "Thank God, I can finally leave this place." Dr. Adams then walked in, "Eager to get out of here aren't you?" Stan mumbled something incoherent, which was not heard. "Just fill out a couple of sheets and you can be on you're way!"

Just before the Doctor left Stan deadpanned "Don't I need a wheelchair?" The Doctor only turned around to mimic him "DoN't I nEeD-" Craig walked in eyes going between the doctor and Stan. "Ehm, yes a wheelchair will be brought." Then, he walked out. "What was that about?" "I don't know. But, can you start packing my bags I can't really walk right now?" "O-oh uh sure." In just about thirty minutes a nurse brought a wheelchair and a 2 other nurses to lift Stan into the chair. As they were I the elevator Stan felt oh so happy, he could finally breathe in real people air. When they arrived outside they were swarmed with news reporters and trucks and people Stan did not wanna talk with. Craig tried his best to answer questions without giving much information away.

When they finally arrived to the SUV Stan's held breathe was finally released "How did they know where I was?" Craig pondered on this wondering the exact same thing.


	4. Adjustments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot steamy stuff, dude. (Not really, but yeah kinda.)
> 
> Sorry this is kinda short, kinda having writer's block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my tacoboy.

When we arrived at Craig's house I was surprised by how clean it was. There were bookshelves, cabinets, and lots of desks. "Um, I guess I could show you a house tour?" Craig stated. "Sure!" Stan said a little too enthusiastic. Craig showed me around the den, kitchen, office, laundry, and basically the whole downstairs.

He told me there was a spare room down here that I could sleep in, considering I cannot climb up the stairs. Stan giggled. "What are you giggling about?" Craig asked. But, he couldn't help but think what a cute laugh he has. "U-uh no." Stan awkwardly mumbled. "Mmmmm… okay. Well um tell me if you need anything I'll be, um over there." Craig left the room.

Stan sat in the room in the uncomfortable chair watching TV. "Quarterback Stan Marsh hospitalized after a crash. Sources say he's currently crippled and moves around in a wheelchair. We'll have more news on that later." Stan was a little stunned hearing this, but not surprised after being flocked by so many reporters.

He couldn't help but wonder how they got that news and who gave it away. There's no way he's made enemies within a week. Stan powered on his phone after having it off for three days. While he was scrolling through his notifications he noticed his twitter was flooded with DM's from people he's never even met. "Get better, what happened, where are you staying, who's with you, how long's you're di -" He deleted that message right away. He picked up book and fell asleep reading it.

"Hey Craig, my man, my main man, my right-hand man, my-" Craig slapped Clyde. "What was that the for!" Clyde said all defensive. "Don't be stupid that's what" Craig said. "Whatever, do you have any taco's I can eat I'm hungry." Craig rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Craig continued through the to Stan's room. 'Hm, he's pretty cute when he sleeps.' Craig thought.

"WHO'S IN THERE CRAIG, YOU LADIES MAN." Clyde screamed. "Nobody of your business" and Craig flipped him off. Clyde started tearing up "Well I'll just take my tacos and be out the door." Craig stood in the doorway admiring Stan in his crippled state until Clyde walked up behind him. "Ooooo" Clyde whispered "You tryna get a piece of Marsh, right?" That's it Craig couldn't take it anymore, he back-handed Clyde pretty hard. "W-w-why me?" Then, Clyde ran away crying. Craig was getting kinda tired, so he lifted Stan into bed and crawled in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love our tacoboy.


	5. More People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, we love people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> btw I don't like big, bulky, can lift anyone with a pinky, Stan. The Stan in my story is kinda average sized having enough muscles to be the quarterback. Oh course if you don't like it, don't read it.

When Stan arose that morning, he wondered when his wheelchair had got so comfortable, and warm, and smelt oh, so, nice. Wait, hold up, nice? Excuse me? Stan instantly shot his head up looking to his right to see his wheelchair and to the left to see Craig. Stan blinked a couple of times then rubbed his eyes. He sat there in shock for a couple of minutes until he heard the doorbell ring. Craig stirred a bit, "Craig, get up, Craiiiggg, get up." Craig got up and instantly went red as a tomato, "I-uh-I'll-um-be back." Stan giggled a bit thinking of how awkward Craig made that.

Craig opened the door seeing Kyle and Kenny. "Hey, Craig, Stan’s, here right?" Kyle asked. "Y-yeah, of course go and-um sit in the den I'll tell him your here." As Kyle walked towards the foyer Kenny stopped a whispered to Craig "So does he taste like strawberries, pumpkins, lavender, blueberries, grapes, I mean I could go on forever." Kenny winked.

Craig blushed very hard and hit Kenny "Be quiet y-you perv that's like me asking you how does Kyle taste?" "How does who taste?" Kyle exclaimed. "N-no one and would you chill out while I go get Stan." Stan was so bored he's been sitting here for ten minutes doing nothing. With the remote too far out of reach and no book in sight. "Hey, Kenny and Kyle are here and the wanna see you." Stan looked around the room trying to get Craig to notice he was crippled, I mean he should notice when Stan's legs look like roblox character legs instead of people legs. "Oh, um, heh let me help you?" Craig carefully lifted Stan up and into the chair. "T-t-thanks Craig." Then, he rolled away.

"Stan the Man how's it feel to be crippled?" Kenny asked, Kyle hit him, and Stan playfully rolled his eyes. "Kenny who asks someone if there fine with not using their LEGS?'" Kyle screeched. "It could be fun to roll around you know." Kenny whispered. "iT cOuLd Be FuN tO rOlL aRoUnD yOu KnOw. Really Kenny." Kyle mocked. "Woah, Kyle your kinda of hurting my feelings, I thought you loved me?" Kenny mocked.

"Oh, cut the crap" Kyle laughed "We're not here for you, we're here for Stan stop being rude." Kenny playful dropped a frown. "Okay... Daddy." Kyle blushed. "I swear to- I will kill you later." Kenny winked "Where?" Kyle got up and started walking away. "That's it I'm going to the car." Kenny and Stan laughed. "I please him in the bed very well, if ya' know what I mean." Kenny winked while walking away "Promise we'll be back later Stanley." Stan decided to spend the rest of the time watching TV.

All of a sudden, he heard a doorbell, "Craig can you get that, I'm kinda lazy." "Sure." When, Craig was walking to the door he heard feminine voices. He thought 'I swear to god if it's a news reporter I'll slam the door." When he opened it he slammed it right back shut. "You let us in here TUCKER!" Craig rolled his eyes opened the door and flipped them off. Red smacked him in his face, Bebe also slapped him, and Nicole and Wendy said "Hi" like the sweet people they are. "What was that for?" Craig said in a monotoned voice. "We don't stan bitches who slam doors." Bebe said. Craig mumbled.

"What did you SAY?" Bebe whispered. "Whatever" and Craig walked off. When they walked to the den they weren't surprised to see Stan sitting there scrolling through sport channels. "Hey Stan!" Red said. Bebe put her hands on Stan's eyes. "Me, duh." Red said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Chapter.

O'jeez! Forgive me. I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. School and family has been kicking my but lately and I have to deal with getting a 4.0 GPA. So, I will try to roll out Chapter 6, as soon as possible!! But, for now I'm on a short hiatus.

Thanks for all the love guys!!


End file.
